


Full Bladder in the Bin

by AJtheBlueJay



Category: Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Bladder Control, Desperation, Gen, Kink, Omorashi, Potty Dance, Wetting, Workplace, pee holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 15:57:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20117716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJtheBlueJay/pseuds/AJtheBlueJay
Summary: Commission for mattistakenGallons of coffee during an all-nighter leaves Gyro Gearloose desperate to pee in front of Scrooge McDuck and his vulture board.





	Full Bladder in the Bin

Gyro Gearloose slammed back the cup of coffee, feeling the warm, black liquid surge into his full stomach before clunking it back on the counter. It was the umpteenth in a long line of cups, but the caffeine was urgently needed, as the irritable scientist was working on a presentation he was supposed to give tomorrow morning for his employer, Scrooge McDuck, and his greedy pack of vultures-er, executive officers.

This was a very important meeting for the Money Bin, as it would dictate McDuck Enterprises’ future activities in the country of Ronguay. For the sake of his credibility, Gyro wanted to make sure this proposal was absolutely perfect.

A twinge coming from between his legs broke his concentration briefly, but swinging one leg over the other on his comfy office chair managed to quell his growing need to use the restroom. All that coffee had started to rear its ugly head on the chicken, but he would not dare get up now. Not when every little word, picture and slide color choice mattered to an insane degree.

His fingers tapped harshly on the trusty Model D keyboard as the clock above in his cubicle ticked away the seconds. Gyro happened to glance at it and noticed that it was in fact, tomorrow morning. As a matter of fact, the meeting was set to begin in mere minutes. Skimming through the presentation, he groaned. It wasn’t 100% to his meticulous standards, but it would have to do. It was saved to a USB thumbstick and thrown into a backpack along with the flashcards he’d need.

He put it on and stood up, his legs wobbly at first from being stuck in a sitting position. In addition, gravity now had its say on his expanding bladder. There was another twinge, and he cleared his throat upon feeling it pass through. _Mr. McDuck’s cheap coffee always goes right through me._ He’d stop off at the restroom before the meeting. Goodness forbid he were to be distracted by this at the meeting, especially when it was now a dull ache in his crotch that he never registered before.

Perhaps he had drunk more than he originally calculated.

The elevator dinged, and out stepped his intern, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera, instantly bringing down his already sleep-deprived mood. He cocked his hip to ease the urge as the brown duck waddled over, cheerful as ever.

“Morning, Dr. Gearloose!” he greeted, with a smile that would give anyone diabetes.

“Morning, Cabrera,” he said, mustering as much of a smile as he could. Which was to say, not much. “I’d love to stay and chat, but I must be-”

“Actually, if you have a moment, I wanted to discuss with you my further research on Fentonium.” He put his backpack on the floor and dug out a thick report bound with an alligator clip.

Gyro was not in the mood. Not only did he have a meeting with the snooty vultures Scrooge employed, but even being in the presence of his intern was somehow adding to the discomfort he was feeling from his mounting desire to pee.

“Cabrera, it’ll have to wait. I have a meeting with Mr. McDuck in minutes and I must get going.”

“But, sir, the points I’ve laid out here are vital to the project! You’ve got to look them over before I can continue!”

Gyro rolled his eyes and crossed his legs. “Fine, leave them on my desk! But I must review it _later,”_ he ground out.

Fenton raised an eyebrow. “A-are you feeling alright, Dr. Gearloose? You didn’t pull an all-nighter, did you? That’s not healthy long term-”

Gyro had had enough. He walked right past Fenton and headed to the elevator, hips swaying ever so slightly to quell the urge.

Fenton trailed off as his boss left without hearing him through, and he sighed, stepping over to his boss’s cubicle to do exactly as he was told. Placing the report on the desk, his eyes caught the trash bin, and the four or five spent coffee filters covering the top. Fenton balked at the sight, while his mind put two and two together. “So he was working through the night,” he surmised, looking at the empty pot set in the coffee maker on the desk. “I hope he took bathroom breaks.”

“Why didn’t I take a bathroom break?” Gyro wondered as he stepped from side to side. His bladder felt very full and there was more in his stomach to process. He began to feel the organ pressing against the belt of his tight khaki pants. This need could not wait. He would be in bad shape if he were to wait through the meeting.

And being in this elevator wasn’t helping matters either. The ride was extra long since it was going from the depths of the underwater lab to the tippy top of the Money Bin, where the corporate offices were. Normally, this ride wouldn’t be an issue, but with the state he was in, it felt like an eternity.

Eternity with a now rock-hard bladder that begged to be emptied.

As the elevator dinged, Gyro straightened and adjusted his vest, determined to show a dignified face. The doors parted and Gyro fast-walked toward the restroom, only to lock eyes with Scrooge McDuck, who had come out of the conference room.

“Ah, Gyro! Good mornin’ to ye!” he greeted, “Right in here, the meeting’s about to begin.”

About to begin? But he had a pressing need to attend to. “Mr. McDuck, I-”

“Ach, I’m sure whatever it is can wait only a few minutes. Let’s get this meeting over with.” He came over and ushered Gyro toward the conference room.

_Just swell,_ thought Gyro. Having to talk to those ingrate board members with his full bladder. He swallowed and resolved to keep an air of professionalism, ignore the urge and get through the meeting so he could relieve himself.

He entered the dim light of the conference room and saw the stuffy, pompous vultures to the right of him. Gyro cleared his throat and said nothing to them, choosing instead to walk over to the presentation computer and plug in his USB thumbstick. He placed one leg over the other as he tried to concentrate on launching the presentation. His belt felt like it was pressing into the taut balloon that was his bladder, the liquid inside jostling inside as he bounced ever so slightly.

What if he were to have an accident during this meeting, however unlikely?

Gyro shook his head and perished the thought from his mind. He was a grown man, perfectly capable of postponing his bodily functions for a brief time until it became convenient enough for him. He could make it.

He hoped he could make it.

With everything ready, he went and stood directly across from the vultures, on the other side of the long board room table. Each eye staring at him only seemed to make his need worse, it was as if the pee was now pressing against his crotch, begging to exit. He chose to resume his cross-legged stance, trying to make it look as casual as possible, and he began the presentation.

It went as well as it could have given the circumstances. He breezed right through it, only stuttering on one or two occasions when a wave of desperation caused him to sway in place. It was getting really bad, but now he was in the clear. As he thanked the vultures through his teeth, he could finally leave and deal with his oh so urgent need.

“Mr. Gearloose, I am concerned about what this proposal will do to our long-term profits,” one vulture piped in.

“Ach, aren’t ye always?” Scrooge grumbled, rolling his eyes.

Gyro broke out in a cold sweat. This was not happening. He was so close and yet so far. “I-I’m sure this can be discussed another time. Now I really must-”

“Hold on!” If only Gyro could. “If my concerns are not addressed right now, I cannot in good faith accept this proposal.”

Gyro gripped the table’s edge and swayed his hips slightly from side to side. “I can understand that profits are all you worry about, but where I work, I create valuable change for this enterprise! If you can’t comprehend the genius you’ve witnessed, then that’s the fault of your piddly little brain!”

“Excuse me?” the vulture declared.

“I said-” A huge urge caught Gyro off-guard. He hissed and doubled over, a hand shooting to his crotch to hold himself reflexively. It burned like crazy and a spurt escaped. He clenched his sphincter to stop it. He looked down and there it was. A dark spot the size of a dime where he was grabbing.

Gyro Gearloose had leaked in his pants.

He looked back at the vultures and at Scrooge, who had an eyebrow raised.

“Mr. Gearloose, what is the meaning of this?” another vulture said.

“I must go!” Gyro yelped, running out of the conference room.

The urge spiked with every step but he had to reach the bathroom as soon as he could to avoid any more leakage. How embarrassing that a man with his degrees let some go like a toddler!

He reached the bathroom only to howl in frustration seeing them closed for cleaning. “Typical!” he shot, hand still on his crotch. He was potty dancing openly now, indicative of how close he was to disaster. The only other option was to go back down to the underwater lab and use the bathroom there.

Gyro dashed back to the elevator and pressed the button. “Come on, come on!” he begged, stepping side to side with the rhythm of his urge. He could not keep still, lest he leak again.

“Gyro!” came a voice behind him. Scrooge was approaching, concern across his beak, but only slightly. “Are you feelin’ alright?”

“Only need to take care of a pressing matter, sir!” Gyro grunted. His crotch burned again like it did in the conference room, and another spurt leaked out. Scrooge blushed and Gyro did as well, albeit exponentially more so.

The elevator dinged and Gyro stepped inside. “Tell no one of this!” he squeaked, the doors closing just after he said that. Pressing the button, he swayed around the cab and held himself with both hands. _Holditholditholditholdit,_ he willed. More pee leaked out and by the time he could stop the flow, the wet spot under his hands and grown to the size of them. “Mmph!” escaped Gyro’s beak as he rubbed at the warm wetness on his pants. His dam was breaking, his sphincter ached with the effort, and the elevator was taking FOREVER.

With one final surge of desperation, Gyro squeezed his groin and bit his lower lip. The flow started and would not stop. Hot pee cascaded down his legs, soaking them to a dark brown color. He kept his hand on his crotch as if pressing there would force the pee back inside, but it kept coming, surging out and into his socks. A puddle formed at his feet, proof of his euphoric relief after this acute onset desperation. By the time the flow slowed to drops, the entire front of his pants was soaked through as well as the inner legs, his socks, and the very bottom of his tucked-in dress shirt. A pool of urine was at his feet, and he balked at what he had just done.

The elevator doors opened, revealing an empty lab. Fenton must’ve gone somewhere, or Gizmoduck was needed. Thank the maker. Gyro’s shoes squished on the floor as he trudged to his office to grab the change of clothes he kept in there for all-nighters. The sooner he could forget this unforeseen circumstance, the better.

**Author's Note:**

> So mattistaken on Tumblr commissioned this for me to write. He wanted to see Gyro lose control during a presentation and I was happy to oblige. The best laid hypothesis of chickens and men often lead to wet pants. Hope y'all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!
> 
> -AJ


End file.
